Love is a 'Wonderful' Thing
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: When Matt takes Jun on that date he was forced into, he's sure that he won't be able to stand it. features Sorato, Takari, Yamajun and promises to be extremely funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Matt and Jun's Date**

**Hey guys, you know I haven't been very productive lately on Fanfiction and I apologize for that, but I've been busy with my job and writing another story on deviantART. But I've decided that I should work on a new story for my Fanfiction fans, which is why I came up with this idea.**

**In episode 7 of Adventures 02, Guardian Angels, Matt was forced into a date with Davis' Sister, Jun Motomiya, when he went over to his apartment to make up an excuse as to why Davis wasn't there. Here's the scene from how it went down if you haven't seen it before…**

_Matt stood out in the doorway of Davis' apartment, talking to his sister Jun, coming up with an excuse as to why Davis was late. "So anyway," Matt says to Jun, "Davis is over at my brother's house, so he probably won't be home until a little later on" he lied. Davis and TK were actually in the digital world trying to save Kari from Andromon._

_Jun just giggled with a huge grin on her face and her eyes closed. Matt stood there with a confused look. "What?" he asked curiously._

"_You're lying" Jun declared. Matt's eyes widened._

"_Huh?" he asked, slightly nervous._

"_I can tell when people are lying because they usually start blinking a lot" she explained. Matt blinked a few times, still confused, while mumbling gibberish._

"_I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me. Ok, see you Friday at 8" Jun said happily before closing the door and leaving Matt _still _very confused._

"_How did that happen?" he asked himself before sighing and walking away._

**The episode never showed how the date ended up, which totally sucks because I knew that Matt would probably end up in tears by the end of it, so I thought that I would handle that part, and so will you guys.**

**I will write the date they went on and you choose how Matt will choose to react on it, same for Jun. all you have to do is review and tell me if you think Matt and Jun will hit it off on their date, or if they have a terrible time. SPOLIER ALERT! Either way I'm making Matt end the story in tears. **

**I will tally up the results in one week (on July 26****th****) and the result with the most votes is how the story will go. Hope you enjoy the end result!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RESULTS ARE IN!**

**It's been a week and now I've tallied up the results of this story. It was a unanimous vote, and so, Matt and Jun's date will be a total disaster and Matt will end up in tears. I'll be working on this story and I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked up the steps towards the Motomiya Apartment. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a black dinner jacket and black pants. While he walked up the stairs, Matt had an angry look on his face, as he should… tonight was his date with Jun Motomiya, Davis' sister.

"That Davis," Matt mumbled angrily, "When I get my hands on him he'll wish he was getting attacked by an _army_of Andromon!"

Matt had finally reached the apartment, which he hoped would never happen. He knocked on the door and waited a moment.

"Maybe this is my lucky day and Jun got sick, or maybe she got hit by a bus and broke every bone in her body. OH! Or maybe, she got hit by an asteroid and she was completely disintegrated!" Matt said positively.

But his fantasies were in vein, because Jun opened up the door. "Hi Matt!" she said cheerfully. The color in Matt's face left and slammed the door on its way out when he heard Jun's voice. He turned around and saw that Jun was wearing a fancy, white dress that went all the way down to her knees, as well as a pair of white, open-toed heels, a white purse and a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"H-hi Jun…" Matt stuttered, fearfully.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Matt was about to answer when he saw Davis walking out from a room behind Jun.

"I'll be ready, right after I talked to Davis!" he said with a fake smile. Jun let Matt in and Davis walked up to Davis.

"Davis, can I talk to you in your room for a second?" Matt asked. He had a look of desperation on his face that would make even Myotismon pity him.

Davis nodded and he quickly led Matt into his room. Matt made sure that the door was closed before he picked Davis up by the shirt collar.

"SAVE ME!" Matt pleaded. He began to shake Davis back and forth. "I _cannot_ go on a date with that _psychopath_ you call a sister! Last month, she snuck into my dressing room and stole a pair of my underwear, _WHILE I WAS STILL WEARING THEM!_" Matt released Davis and shuddered. "That _easily _wins the most awkward moment of my life!" he then sniffled. "Those were my favorite boxers…"

Davis regained his balance from the shaking Matt had given him and placed his hand on his shoulder, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I've tried everything I could to get Jun to give up on this date!" Davis replied. "I even tried getting her to go on this date with TK! But oh well, she won't change her mind even if I could get Tom Cruz to go instead of you!"

Matt whimpered like a lost puppy and his lip quivered. He hung his head in defeat. "So I guess that there's no escaping it then…" he said with definite sadness in his voice.

"Now come on Matt, maybe the date won't be so bad. You and Jun might actually have a good time…" Davis then busted into laughter. "I-I'm sorry! I just can't say it with a straight face!" he apologized, and then continued his laughing fit.

Matt glared at Davis and then pounced on top of him like a lion. Davis stopped laughing and a look of fear appeared on his face when Matt started growling. "Matt, don't do anything you'll regret!" he squealed in a very high pitched voice.

Five minutes later, Matt stepped out of Davis' room and dusted his jacket off. He walked up to Jun and was smirking like an evil villain.

"Are you done talking to Davis?" Jun asked, impatiently. "We're gonna miss our reservation if we don't leave soon"

"Oh trust me, I'm definitely done with Davis…" he said with a sinister tone.

"Great then let's go, Boreali's awaits!" Jun cheered.

This brought Matt back to the reality of which he was still taking Jun on a date. Matt let out another whimper before walking out with Jun clung to his arm and tears running down his face.

Meanwhile, Kari Kamiya and her brother Tai were at the mall. Kari had dragged her brother to the mall to carry her bags while she tried on clothes. Kari was currently in the changing room trying on some clothes while Tai sat down on a bench outside of it.

"Man, how did I get stuck doing this?!" Tai cried. "Well at least I don't have to take Davis' crazy sister on a date" he said, confidently while smirking.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket buzzed. Tai pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was a text from Matt. "Matt's probably trying to look for someone to help him get out of his date, let's see what he thought of this time…"

Tai flipped open his phone and looked at what Matt had sent him, cracked a smile, and then exploding into laughter.

Kari stepped out of the changing room, wearing a pink tube top and white short-shorts. "What do you think Tai?" she asked, as if modeling for him. She looked at her brother and wondered why he was laughing like an idiot. "Tai, are you watching that video of a cat flushing a toilet again? Cause I already told you, it's not that funny"

Tai calmed down on the laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Matt just sent me a picture and it's the funniest thing I ever saw! Look!" Tai held his phone screen up for Kari to see. This time, she burst into laughter.

The thing Matt had sent Tai was a picture of Davis with half his teeth knocked out, a giant lump on his head, a bloody nose, and stripped to his pink boxers and had the words "This is what you get for teasing me, Davis!" written in black marker on his stomach. Tai then stopped laughing when he looked at Kari's outfit.

"Why do you have that on?" he asked in a serious tone.

Kari's laughing reduced to a giggle. "I'm wearing this on my date with TK tomorrow…" Kari then stopped laughing and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Uh oh…" she muffled through her hands.

"Your _what_ with _who now_!?" Tai screamed angrily. He had flames in his eyes and his fist was clenched. Kari feared she had just _greatly_ shortened her boyfriend's life.

Matt and Jun had just arrived at Boreali's, via taxi cab. Matt grumbled and paid the driver before getting out of the cab. The two walked through the door and gazed at how elegant it was. The restaurant was decorated like a grand ball room, with dozens of tables set up with white table cloths and sets of cutlery, napkins and a red rose in a small, clear vase. It even had a stage with several instruments already set up in the back of the restaurant.

"I can see why you chose this place for our date, Jun…" Matt said in awe.

"I know, the food is supposed to be so delicious!" she replied, happily. She then sighed with a frown. "Just too bad that all the food here costs a fortune…"

Matt flinched when she said the word 'fortune'. He groaned in disappointment and dug into his wallet. _'I can't believe I'm gonna have to spend all my money on this wacko!'_ he thought, angrily.

A waiter dressed in a in a black tuxedo walked up to the podium that was there at the entrance. "Hello, and welcome to Boreali's, do you have a reservation?" he asked the two.

"We have a reservation for Motomiya" Jun replied. The waiter scrolled down the book that was laid on the podium and smiled.

"Ah yes, Ms. Jun, and this is Mr. Matt I presume?" he pointed to Matt. He replied with a nod. "Excellent, your table is right this way"

The waiter picked up two menus and led the '_happy_' couple to a table for two. It was decorated far more elegantly than the other tables around it. It had a red table cloth, an entire bouquet of red and white roses and even a lit candle. This would be any couples dream date, but for Matt is was just a nicer looking way for Jun to torture him.

Matt and Jun took a seat across from each other and browsed over the menu. Matt nearly fainted when he saw how much the food cost. Everything on that menu would make even a rich man flinch. Even the water had a price on it, a very expensive price at that!

"I think I'll have the Steamed Lobster Tails with Mussels on the side and shrimp sauce on the side" Jun decided, reading off the menu's seafood section.

Matt turned to that section of the menu and he almost had a heart attack when he saw the price.

'_11,000 yen!'_ Matt screamed in his head. _'If Jun wanted sea food I could buy her the entire ocean for less than that!' _The young blonde was crying a river of tears but Jun was busy fantasizing about Matt and herself running hand in hand though a meadow.

When the waiter came back, Jun placed her order and Matt decided that he would give his wallet a less of a hit and just share with Jun, no matter how much he didn't want to. The waiter nodded and said that the food would be ready in half an hour and then left.

"So Matt," Jun began, "What kind of stuff are you into? You know, besides music of course" she asked calmly.

Matt was confused for a moment. Jun Motomiya, the absolute craziest fangirl that he knew (or ever hoped to know), was _actually_ being, generally… _relaxed _aroundhim?

"Well, I actually like to go on a jog every morning. It helps me relax when I have a lot on my mind. It also helps me come up with new song ideas" Matt said, as if he wasn't talking to a creepy stalker with a crazy crush on him, but more like a friend.

"Oh, that's interesting, have you written any new songs since your last concert?" she asked, peaked with interest.

"Actually I have, it's called 'The Perfect Scene'. I wrote it when I was thinking about this girl I really like" he admitted while blushing. An image of the girl he had a crush on flashed in his head for a brief moment.

"Can I hear it?"

"Well, I guess so, I mean it can't hurt can it?"

Suddenly, a sinister smirk appeared on Jun's face. "I was hoping you'd say that" she then raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Before long, Matt was being carried up onto the stage by two men in tuxedos. When they dropped him off, a spotlight shined down on him, catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Jun walked up onto the stage in front of Matt, with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you Matt Ishida!" Jun cheered into her microphone. "Not only is he my date, yes my date ladies so you better keep your hands off, but he is also going to sing his brand new song!" Everyone in the restaurant clapped their hands. There's the Jun Matt knows and can't stand…

Matt wasn't sure he could get anymore embarrassed then he was right now. His face was red as a tomato and he had just been announced as Jun's date to the entire restaurant, but he was being pressured into singing a song he hadn't even rehearsed yet!

He quickly grabbed Jun's wrist that wasn't holding the microphone and pulled her backwards. "Jun, what are you thinking?! I can't perform this song yet, I don't even have the band with me!"

Jun giggled and grinned at her squirming date. "Don't worry, I have that covered… come on in boys!" she called out to the room behind them. Out of the doors walked in Matt's entire band, dressed in black jackets, white shirts and dark blue jeans.

"G-GUYS! What are you doing here?!" Matt stuttered.

The three of them all sighed and hung their heads in shame. "Jun said if we didn't do this she would sell naked pictures of us on eBay…" one of the boys said.

Matt's eye twitched a few times before asking "Do I even want to know how she got pictures like that?"

"Let's just say that we should consider putting a lock on the bathroom door of our hang out…" the second boy replied.

"Well no matter, I left all the sheet music for the song at home" Matt said confidently.

Jun giggled again. "That's why I snuck into your room and gave them the sheet music for the song, sweety"

Matt's eye twitched again before he turned to Jun with a pitiful look on his face. He then crossed his arms and huffed. "I still refuse to do it…"

"I'll pay for dinner…" Jun offered, almost singing it.

Matt's eyes shot open and he grabbed the microphone from Jun's hand. "And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3, 4…" Matt said into the Mic. while at the same time counting with his fingers in the air.

**(A/N: This is the song 'The Perfect Scene' by Mercy Mercedes)**

"_Well it's on my mind, I'm headed back in time and when I, think of all the songs we used to play and then I, think of you and it's, alright I, think about it's, alright…_

_Well it's this, sort of thing that gets me, to lose my mind and it's the flash, flashy eyes that make, it worthwhile, and every time when we, we get together we just fall in love again (again, again, again, again…)_

_All in all, it's the Perfect Scene, and there's not, anywhere that I would, rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh… we're getting close now don't turn away!_

_It's on my mind, I've got, I've got it all and I, wanted you to come inside. _

_It only takes… just a second with you, understand you're out of time…_

_It only takes (takes), just a second with you, understand you're out of time…_

_All in all it's the Perfect Scene, and there's not, anywhere that I would, rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh… we're getting close now don't turn away, we're getting close now don't turn away!_

_(Instrumental…)_

_All in all it's the Perfect scene and there's not, anywhere that I would, rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh… we're getting close now don't turn-_

_All in all it's the perfect scene and there's not, anywhere that I would rather be, and it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams and oh… we're getting close now, don't turn away! Don't turn away! Don't turn away!_

As the song ended, the whole restaurant, customers, servers and psycho's in all (you can probably guess which is which…), were cheering and clapping happily. Matt gave a huge sigh of relief as he placed the microphone back into the stand. He walked off the stage and turned back to his band members. They were crying tears of happiness and giving him a thumbs-up as thanks.

Matt and Jun walked back to their table and sat down, each with their own attitude.

"Well that went well, huh, Matt?" Jun asked with a huge smile on her face. "You did pretty well for a surprise concert"

Matt glared daggers at Jun and resisted the major urge to slap her across the face. "You're kidding right?" he asked, angrily. "I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life! other than that moment in last month I'd _really _rather not talk about… You had no right to do that Jun! And you _certainly_ had no right to blackmail my band with naked photos of themselves!"

Jun giggled lightly. "Yeah, they were pretty shocked when I barged in and snapped a photo of each of them"

Matt groaned and rubbed his temples to try and swell the headache that was rising rapidly. He was just about ready to bolt out of the restaurant, and making sure to punch Jun in the mouth on his way out, but the waiter showed up with a silver tray with a dome on top of it in his hands.

"Ms. Jun, Mr. Matt, your food is ready" he said, placing the tray onto the table.

When the waiter lifted up the dome that was resting on the tray, Matt's eyes bulged out of his head. There on the first plate was delicious-looking lobster tails that would make even a snotty, ungrateful brat bow gracefully after receiving it. On the second plate were beautiful, scrumptious mussels that were boiled and seasoned to perfection.

Matt stood in awe at the food in front of him, slightly drooling and his eyes had stars in them. Jun giggled at him. "Go ahead, bon apatite!" she said with a happy smile on her face.

Matt wasted no time after that digging into the food in front of him, which tasted even better than it looked. The blonde teen sat there and marbled at the delightful taste in his mouth before pigging out on the rest. Jun followed his lead and ate the food as well.

After completely finishing the meal, and that meaning Matt had cleaned the lobster tails and mussel shells out of all the edibles inside, Matt unbuttoned his jacket and sat back and rubbed his stomach through his shirt.

"That is the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life!" he said, cheerfully. "Although, considering the fact that I usually eat food covered in a fine layer of mold, that's not really saying much…"

Jun sweat dropped and starred at Matt with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. But then she smiled and giggled at her date once again.

"Well Matt, I must say, this date was the best one I've ever been on" She said cheerfully.

Matt's eyes opened and he looked at Jun, confused. "Exactly _how many_ dates _have_ you been on?"

Jun starred at Matt blankly before replying "What was that, Matt? Was it 'Let me pay for dinner Jun, and let me take you here again next weekend, that would make me so happy!'?"

Matt's eyes shot open and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

Jun laughed at him, teasingly. "That's what I thought"

Just then, the waiter appeared with a bill in his hands. "Mr. Matt, Ms. Jun, if your finished, I have your bill right here" he said while placing said bill on the table.

"Thank you, sir" Matt replied.

The waiter bowed and he took the dirty plates and cutlery with him as he left.

Matt picked up the bill and flinched. "I've seen less numbers in _math books_!" he said, sitting there shocked.

Jun took the bill from Matt's hands, looked at it and smiled. "That's not much, I can pay for it in cash. Weird, I thought I'd have to use my credit card for a place this fancy"

Matt's jaw dropped and he sat there trying to process the words that just left Jun's mouth. Jun looked at him, confused. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently. "Oh, now I get it, Davis didn't tell you, did he? My family owns the TV studio your dad works for, me included. So I always have plenty of money"

Matt couldn't talk for a moment. Every time he tried, all he could do was stammer. "L-Let me s-see if I got this right, y-your family, o-owns the TV studio?" he stuttered.

Jun nodded and smiled even more. "That's right. How do you think that we pay for all the stuff that Davis breaks with soccer balls? ...or how we pay for the bones he breaks when the neighbours complain?"

Matt was awe struck. He couldn't believe what Jun was telling him. He grinned and leaned across the table and starred at Jun, seductively. "So, Jun, I don't suppose that you could talk your dad into letting our band perform in the TV studio, could you?"

"I might… if you give me a kiss on the cheek"

"… anything _else_ I could do?"

"You could pay for dinner…" Jun showed him the bill and he flinched again.

Matt gulped. "Kiss it is…"

The blonde-haired teen stood up, walked over to Jun's side of the table and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. But much to Matt's shock and embarrassment, Jun grabbed his face and pulled him into a long, (one-sided) passionate, kiss… _on the lips_! When Matt finally got free of Jun's hold he blushed bright red and turned around, then started crying a river.

"I can't believe that I just kissed Jun!" Matt whined, pathetically.

While Matt continued to moan, the waiter came back and Jun paid for the meal. When the waiter left, Jun got up and walked over to Matt, who was curled up in a ball, crying like Niagara Falls.

"Well, Matt, that was a great kiss, and a great night as well" she said sincerely.

Matt sniffled and turned back to his date with hope filling his entire body. "Now you're gonna get your dad to put my band of TV right?!"

"Oh yeah, about that… My dad doesn't do that sort of stuff so no"

Matt scowled at Jun, viciously. "Is there anything else you wanna do before I burst into tears again?"

Jun thought for a moment and then reached into her purse. She pulled out something that made Matt more embarrassed than he had been all night, something that made the entire restaurant start laughing, yes it was… the underwear that Jun had stolen from him last month; a pair of white boxer shorts with red hearts on them and in the bottom corner were the words embroidered in pink 'Matt luvs Sora' written on the bottom of the left leg. Matt took the boxers out of Jun's hands and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

"I thought I might give those back to you before I leave" Jun stated. "Later Matt" she then left the restaurant with a giddy attitude, leaving a crying and utterly humiliated Matt behind and sitting at the table.

"At least this night can't _possibly_ get _any_ worse…" Matt said in relief.

Suddenly, Kari burst into the restaurant and ran up to Matt's table with a terrified and exhausted expression on her face. "Matt! You have to help me! TK is in trouble!"

"Save your breath, Kari, Jun's gone and the date's over…"

"Who cares about your stupid date, TK is _actually_ in trouble!" By this time, Kari had Matt's shirt collar in her hands and was shaking him like a blender.

"STOP SHAKING ME!" Matt yelled. Kari let go and Matt regained his balance. "Alright what happened?"

"Me and Tai were at the mall, I accidentally let it slip that we're dating and now Tai is on his way to kill him!"

Matt looked up to ceiling and pleaded "SERIOUSLY! What did I do to deserve an night like this this?!"

Once he finished, Kari and Matt ran all the way to TK's apartment. When they got there, they barged in and sweat dropped at that sight they were witnessing. TK, wearing nothing but a pink, long sleeve shirt, black sunglasses, a pair of white briefs and white socks with a hairbrush in his hand singing Tom Cruise's "Risky Business" and dancing as well.

When TK realized his 'audience' he blushed furiously and pulled his shirt down over his front. "What are you guys doing here?!" he screamed, obviously embarrassed. The music seemed to stop.

"Saving you!" Kari cried. "Tai is on his way and he knows we're dating so we have to-"

"Hey guys" a voice called out from the room adjacent from the one they were standing in. Matt and Kari turned and saw Tai, sitting on the couch with a wide grin on his face and a video camera in his hands.

"T-Tai?! What are _you_ doing here? And _why_ isn't TK in need of a hospital yet?!" Matt asked.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't hurt TK, he's the perfect person that I'd let Kari date" he replied.

"Then why are you here? …Videotaping TK dancing like Tom Cruise in his underwear?" asked Kari.

"This is insurance" Matt and Kari were still confused. "If TK ever breaks up with you, I have something for revenge against him for breaking you're heart… also I have me something to laugh at when I get depressed. Now keep dancing, blondey" Tai turned the music back on and TK sighed and started dancing again.

Kari just shrugged and sighed before sitting on the couch and watching TK's performance. "What the heck, I've never seen him dance before, so this is a bonus" she said, nonchalantly.

Matt smacked his forehead in frustration. "This has been, the _absolute_ _craziest_ day of my life!" he yelled angrily.

Once Tai had enough blackmail footage, he and Kari left, but not before she gave TK a kiss on the lips. When the shut the door, Matt and his brother took a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Matt asked his brother.

"That love is just a big pain in the butt?" TK guessed.

"Yep… and speaking of 'butts' go put some pants on cause I'm sick of looking at yours" TK blushed and nodded before he ran into his room, slamming the door before behind him.

TK came out a few minutes later in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Much better…" he said happily.

"Hey bro, can I crash here tonight? I really don't have the energy to get all the way home from here" The taller blonde asked.

TK laughed. "Sure, mom's gone for a newspaper convention or something in Kyoto so you can just sleep there"

"Thanks"

"Well I'm goin to bed, dancing like Tom Cruise is pretty tiring" TK joked.

This time it was Matt's turn to laugh. "Night, dancy-pants"

They both laughed and went into their bedrooms. Matt laid himself down in the bed and relaxed. Tonight was one heck of a night for Matt, blackmailing, humiliation and fear that his little brother would have been hospitalized would have put almost anyone over the deep end, Matt's just glad he kept his sanity.

He took of his jacket, shirt, shoes and pants off and let his head hit the pillow and curled up under the blankets. He was so comfortable that he wouldn't move even if the place spontaneously burst into flames.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at TK's door. He then heard TK get up and answer it.

"Hold on, I'll see if he's still awake" he heard TK say to the person at the door. TK walked over to Matt's room and opened the door. "Matt, someone is here to see you" he had somewhat of a sinister grin on his face.

"TK, I don't care if it's the prime minister of Japan at the door, I'm not getting up" Matt complained childishly and pulled the comforter over his head.

TK shrugged, "Alright, I'll just go tell Sora to talk to you tomorrow" he started to walk out the door but he was knocked to his feet when Matt rushed out the door to meet the red head at the door frame. She was wearing a blue party dress, silver heels and a sapphire necklace.

"Hi Sora!" Matt said cheerfully.

"Hi Matt" Sora said, calmly before starting to giggle, and then full out laughing. "Sorry, I thought you'd still be up… and dressed…"

Matt remembered that all he had on was an undershirt and the boxers he just got back from Jun and blushed brilliantly. He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm just really wiped from my date with Jun… I'll just go change"

"No, it's fine, I won't be long, I just needed to do something…"

"What did you need to do?"

"This…" Sora then leaned in and kissed Matt on the cheek. The kiss was short, but sweet. Matt felt electricity run through his entire body when Sora's lips touched his cheek. He felt more in peace in that one second then he had all day. Sora stood there, smiling and blushing when she pulled away.

"No-not that I'm complaining, but… what was that for?" Matt asked, while placing a hand on the cheek that Sora had just kissed.

"I thought that you might need that, seeing as how you went on a date with Davis' sister…" she replied.

"Actually, I did need that… but how did you-"

"Tai is such a blabbermouth" Sora cut him off.

Matt clenched his fists and silently sad a few _choice words_ and Tai's name, while Sora just giggled again.

"So, you know how I feel, the question is, do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do, and I would love to go on a date with you"

Matt had to restrain himself from jumping for Joy. "Alright, but we're not going to Boreali's!"

Sora laughed. "Sure, see you tomorrow at the movie theatre at 8"

Matt nodded shut the door while adding in a quick "Goodbye" and a kiss on the cheek. He punched his fist in the air and cheered "**LOVE IS A WONDERFUL THING**!"

**x~X~x**

**Finally done! Hope you like the ending, it's for all you Sorato fans out there! See you next time!**

**And for the record, I might be starting a new "Truth or Dare X" story with a different anime, so if you have any ideas for the anime please PM me and let me know!**


End file.
